ThEmIsFiTiShErE
ThEmIsFiTiShErE (viz. The Misfit is Here) is the online alias of a devout LOST fan, known for his bizarre theories and commentary concerning the show. TheMisfit is in actuality a parody of hardcore LOST fans http://www.thetailsection.com/lost_news/about_the_addition_of_themisfi.php. He claims his name is Mike Rotch (Or 'My Crotch'), lives in Scotland, and is currently in a hospital (where he watches LOST with his 'friend' Tony) because of an 'incident' 5 years ago which caused problems with his "brian". He currently operates a blog for his findings where he posts theories on a regular basis. He is famous for a listing of continuity errors (e.g. Jack Shephard spelled wrong on his Doctor's Certificate.) His true identity remains unknown. He did not post during the latter parts of season 6, but he returned in 2011, promising updates about a fictitious season 7 and even season 8. Internet personality The Misfit’s posts feature rhetoric in which he fully capitalizes random words in his sentences, to promote his satire of a troll-like personality. He also makes intentional errors in his text, such as misspelling the names of characters. The Misfit's style of "analysis" usually involves taking a picture somehow related to Lost and interpreting it in a manner which ignores "common sense." For example he may take photos of Lost stars in other roles and interpret them as indicating an upcoming storyline for the character. He also will frequently take frames from episodes and interpret them as though they were meant to be seen individually, for example accusing characters or actors of falling asleep based on a frame in which their eyes are closed. One of Misfit's genuine contributions to the arena of Lost fandom is an incredible ability to discover and catalog production errors within the show, most notably being when crew or equipment is visible. This information is usually presented on the web site as being evidence for some bizarre theory. For example, The Misfit claimed that Desmond was not alone when he killed Kelvin, because the hand of a crew member was visible behind a rock. Despite the satirical nature of presentation, the ability to discover so many errors does show a genuine eye for detail and an obsessive interest in the show. He claims to be hospitalized for a problem with his "brian". His outrageous theories, simplistic logic, and childlike overconfidence, are often mistaken by readers as ignorance, stubbornness, and/or arrogance. This is indicated by the many corrections and insults in each article's comments thread. His blog has now passed 3 million hits. The Tail Section As of July 2006, the Misfit is now a writer at the fansite The Tail Section. Tailsection operator DocArzt claims in his front page news that due to concerns he received from his community about adding the Misfit, he wished to reveal to his readers that: "It is my great pleasure to inform all the sour-pusses of the world that ThEmIsFiTiShErE is actually a satire. A satire of over zealous LOST fans freeze-framing and scouring the internet for answers. A satire of the LOST fans who come up with the craziest theories you could possibly think of (remember how they were going to find a floating eye in the Hatch?) and defend them incredulously. Analysis of his "spoilers" * Locke and Eko see a vision of YEMI on the Island!! :Hit. * Libby finally DIES :Hit. * The "?" is a pearl looking building that WE assume is the main control centre for the hatches :Partial Hit. The Pearl is not the main control centre for the hatches * They find another Dharma tape in HERE!! :Hit. * Apparently it says something like you deserve a vacation for hitting the button every 108 minutes!! :Miss. * THREE MINUTES is the amount of TIME Michael was allowed with WOLT!! :Hit, but it had been said somewhere else. * Walt is older than he was BEFORE!! :''Miss within the context of the show, but correct in reality as he has aged faster than the timeline of the show allows, so really this is false. Even if right, not a big deal. Everybody is older then he was BEFORE. * THE Survivors spot the sailboat!!The shocked LOOK you see in the PROMO!! :Hit. * The Others ARE part of a resistance on the Island!! :Miss - Nothing was said in the episode about this. * Michael was injected with something that alters his flashbacks and MEMORY!! :Miss - A blood sample was taken from Michael, not injected. * SOMETHING big is behind the DOOR!!Michael sees it but we don't!! :Miss - The Door was not opened. As revealed later in the finale, there is nothing behind the door. * Fake Henry and Mr. Friendly are both Widmore family MEMBERS!! :Miss - Nothing was said about this * Walt says SOME interesting things 'three of us', it's 'almost time' and 'it's all for THE greater good' :Miss - Walt says interesting things, but none of the above. * The CRAZY french womans DAUGHTER is also seen!! :Hit, but we already knew that from the preview. * Vincent delivers a Heroin statue to Charlie!! :Hit. * Claire holds hands with Charlie at the funeral!! :Hit, but already seen in preview. * DESMOND was married to Penny!! :Miss. They wanted to marry. * LIBBY was married to Charles Widmore!! :Miss. Her surname is "Smith". * Desmond Purchased the boat from Libby!! :Half-miss. He did get the boat from Libby, but didn't purchase it. * The WHISPERS are back!! :Hit. * Another LOCKDOWN happens!! :Hit, but seen from preview. * The rest of CIVILIZATION has been destroyed!! :Miss. Desmond said there was nothing out there, but at the end of the episode we see a listening station which is not on the Island and Penelope Widmore answering the phone call from this listening station. * Sayid IS shot in the chest!! :Miss. * Michael SHOOTS the guards at the new bunker DOOR :Miss. * KELVIN caused the CRASH not the button!! :Miss. It was the button due to not being pushed.. * When the timer reaches zero, 4 large PILLARS come out from the GROUND!! :Miss. * INSIDE the door hatch there are 3 PEOPLE connected on a table!!They ARE special like WALT!! :Miss. * KATE does not die!! :Hit, but negative statements have a greater probability to become true The BLOW us away MOMENT is!! "This is quite good actually. We have a flashback or so we think to Penny watching the news just after the phone call she received from the Arctic monitoring station. It shows that Flight 815 is still "missing" one week after its disappearance and the previous couple of months have actually taken place in a week. The time on the Island runs a lot quicker than the outside world. It's a real wtf moment." Miss. We know the Others know the Red Sox won the World Series one MONTH after the crash (October 27). Season 3 * Fake HENRY real name is Thomas Radzinsky : Miss. His name is Benjamin Linus. * In Kate's flashback we meet 2 new Characters. Amelia and Karl. :Miss. Amelia and Karl are Others. * Chris Shephard is both Jack's and Claire's Father :Hit. * Kate chooses Sawyer :Hit (50/50 shot). * In Claire's flashback we see 2 characters Mike and Jan : Miss. We saw them in Locke's flashback. * Rose dies this season of Cancer : Miss. * New man Rodrigo is a Survivor : Hit. * B/W star Julie Adams will make several appearances : Hit, so far. Has made one appearance to date. * Shannon is back in a flashback :Hit * Sayid manages to rescue Kate & Sawyer but not Jack :Miss. Kate and Sawyer escape without Sayid's help. * There is no Walt/Michael in the mini-series start to the Season : Hit. * There will be a Danielle flashback this season : Miss. * Locke leg injury was never a physical injury : Miss; Locke "felt his back break". * Sun will dream into the future : Miss. * Kate/Jack & Sawyer are all kept separated by the Others : Hit. * Libby's last name is Winchester : Miss. * We see Jack in a flashback at the hospital : Hit, but the chances of this were pretty likely, as Jack is a doctor, and most of his flashbacks have featured the hospital. * Libby's husband was killed in the decking accident that Hurley thought he caused : Miss. * The Hydra is the new station : Hit. * Libby was after Hurley's money as revenge : Miss. * Locke was responsible for for the death of Shannon's father : Miss. We already know Shannon's father died in a car crash with Sarah Shephard and Jack decided to operate on her instead of Shannon's father, who caused the accident. * Sun's child is female : Hit, but not for this season. * Karen DeGroot and DR Marvin will be found in the Flame Station : Miss * The Flame station is Partly underwater : Miss Episode flashbacks *E01 JACK :Hit *E02 LOCKE :Miss. Correct if the schedule hadn't been changed. *E03 SUN :Miss. Partially correct if the schedule hadn't been changed. Jin was also featured. *E04 DESMOND :Miss. *E05 EKO :Hit. *E06 KATE :Hit. *E07 JULIET/Real-time off island :Miss. Partially correct because the episode featured a Juliet flashback, but not any real-time off island flashbacks. *E08 CLAIRE :Miss. *E09 ROSE/BERNARD :Miss. *E10 SUN :Miss. Season 3 photos These are fake photos Misfit has claimed to be from future episodes of Lost. The first two are from season 3, while the last one is supposedly from Season 4, however it was later found to actually be taken from someone's DeviantArt site and the ABC logo added on afterwards. Image:LOSTS3Promo1.jpg|Bones Image:Hansohomesetphoto.jpg|The Hanso Foundation Image:lost4artwork.jpg|The Others' Home Image:Jack_clones.jpg‎|Jack, Kate and... Jack Image:Kate_Sawyer.jpg‎|Kate and Sawyer's child Image:Moreseason31_0.jpg‎|The Others' Other Home See also *Apophenia External links *themisfitishere's blog **RSS Feed *themisfitishere's MySpace page Category:Websites